


Anata

by SlyDirtyBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Deepthroating, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First 2k is fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rainy day in St.Petersburg, Rimming, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor spelled with a k, the other 4k is your filthy fix you really came here for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDirtyBlue/pseuds/SlyDirtyBlue
Summary: Anatawas an endearment that older married couples used back in Japan. He has heard his mother call his dad this while growing up and till this very day. Thankfully, Viktor has never caught him saying it to him, he doesn’t need to know how sappy the older man makes him.But this, this was causing his mind to wonder, his heart to swell.Blunt nails gently scratching at his scalp, Viktor would feed him popcorn. Giggles would rumble in  his chest when he would miss his mouth. The sound of a snort, yes, a snort laugh from Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, would fill the room at grossly sappy moments in the movie.Viktor was pointing out parts that were lost in translation sometimes and Yuuri would listen.All it took was one good inhale. Yuuri rubbed his face in the chest he laid on. His heartbeat randomly picked up and everything blurred together. He scoots up to place kisses on Viktor’s neck, his nose brushing against the nape of his neck.He didn’t question it, just hums at the sensation, but his hum shifts to a gasp when he felt the strings of his sweatpants be pulled loose.“Yuuri?”+++++++++A rainy day keeps the married couple indoors for a movie night.





	Anata

**Author's Note:**

> RECENT NOTE: Again, I am not fluent in Japanese nor Russian. When I looked up "Anata" I knew it meant "you" but a few websites said it could be used to address your significant other or used in old, traditional couples in Japan. Personally loved how that sound so I ran with it. I apologize for being slight way ignorant. It's already out, can't fix it after so many reads. But I'll do better at my research. Moving on! 
> 
> It's raining, it's pouring! The older man is horny~  
> Three step to break a married Russian man:  
> -His husband deepthroating him  
> -His Japanese lover calling him pet names in Russian  
> -Eating him out like it was Yuuri's last bowl of Katsudon.
> 
>  
> 
> *Rubs hands together* Boiiii am I a slut for bottom Viktor. So, just to inform ya'll ahead of time, majority of my fan fictions will be nothing but Bottom!Viktor. 
> 
> But enjoy these two watching a movie while it rains and Yuuri's 5 star ass eating.
> 
> Don't worry, Makka was sleep the entire time. 
> 
> Please leave comments! They make my day and boost me to make more.

They had plans to go out to enjoy the parts of St. Petersburg Viktor had been dying to show Yuuri ever since he moved in with Viktor. But after settling in, followed by multiple illnesses due to his body adapting to change of climate, they had gotten stuck in the house.

The day they actually thought was a great day to sightsee, it started to rain, damn near turning the streets into one giant lake. Their phones were digital harbingers of dismal weather that would give flash flood warnings for the next 12 hours. Yuuri padded his way to the living room to pull the curtains open to watch the rain fall against the windows, creating smooth waves that seemed to cascade hypnotically on the glass. He scratched at his stomach under one of Viktor’s favorite sweaters; he swore to him he was never getting it back. God, how many threads of cotton was this made of?

Makkachin waddled in, and Yuuri felt her head brush against his bare legs. Yuuri smiled and tangled the brown curls in his fingers with his other hand. Yuuri loved the rain here, he would say. He would say he preferred the snow here but that was before he came to visit the year before Viktor finally asked Yuuri to move in with him. That year, it was below zero and quite uncomfortable for Yuuri. Ah yes, the weather in Russia was very different from his home back in Japan. But he felt a sudden love for the rain here, even if it would flood out their streets and force them to stay in, just like the snow would. It gave him more time with Viktor in their own home.

Viktor’s apartment loft was big and very nice…but it was lonely even when he stayed there a few nights in his bed with him. Spaces were empty and it didn’t felt homey. There was enough of his belongings there to call the place his, but not enough to call it home. The day Viktor asked him to move in with him, he said he would, but wanted to move somewhere to be able to say _Home Sweet Home!_

He remembers the look on Viktor’s face; confused because his loft was his home to share, then a wash of happiness bubbled on his face when the thought clicked that they could start anew. Together. Yuuri has never spoken up about it, but he was a family man. At at least he has plans to be, once they finally settle down.

Their house was big, but not as big as Viktor wanted it. Yuuri had to beg the man not to put them in an extravagant house. He didn’t want a huge house; nothing too fancy or dramatic... like his husband.

After he coached Yuuri and decided to come back to the ice; he took gold from Yuuri, creating a battle of the husbands for another year of skating. Yuuri pulled his left hand from his stomach to glance at the gold bands on his finger.

Husband.

He smiled lightly and whole heartedly because Viktor said he wouldn't marry Yuuri until he won gold, but he caved. He remembered when he was on the podium for second, next to his beautiful man who stood tall at first place. Viktor stepped off the podium and took his gold medal off his shoulders and got on one knee in front of him.

Yuuri was confused when he kissed the medal before he gestures for Yuuri to grab it. While he was squatting down to ask him if he was okay, a white spotlight, which quickly changed from blue then pink, covered them in light. Before him, Viktor pulls a black box containing another gold ring to show.

_“Yuuri, I don’t want to wait anymore. Please marry me.”_

Duh, they had already been engaged, but it wasn’t like this and Viktor wasn’t this dramatic. Ha, and in front of people, live television...which might have ended the broadcast for all of those who were watching at home due to… _homosexuality_

The crowd, however, did cry and cheer for them, and Yuuri was already crying himself with his hand over his mouth.

They got married legally in the States, but had a small family get together in Hasetsu at his family’s hot springs. They kept it small and a secret from the media because same sex marriage wasn’t something to smile about in Japan. But Yuuri just had to fulfill his own personal fantasy of seeing them both in formal Japanese wedding wear, and god did the Russian look beautiful in that white and dark grey hakama with his hair slicked back, a few strands out for style. The way Viktor was staring at him, he could tell he was thinking the same.

He recalls the goofy smiles and giggles they gave to each other before Yuuri’s father decided to bring out one of his favorite and treasured sake. When he watched his dad pour one for Viktor first before himself, Yuuri had to let Viktor know that his dad must really like him.

People welcomed Viktor to the family, even though they’d been seeing them like a married couple anyways.

He also recalls the sake coursing through his blood to make him bubbly but not drunk. He couldn’t stop smiling at his husband.

His happiness. His love until he dies.

When the get together ended, it wasn't long before the thank yous and goodbyes were rushed, and Viktor was taking him hurriedly to his room.

 _T_ hey undressed each other because Vikor had no clue how to get out his hakama as fast as Yuuri could. And when they were both disrobed, traditional wear properly folded on the dresser, Viktor took him in his bed, all of him. Gentle whispers leaving the Russian man about how he wanted Yuuri, while Yuuri reached out to kiss his ring finger and whispered back, __“You have me.”__

 _T_ he loud thunder rolled in and it was enough to scare Makkachin off somewhere in the house. He was about to close the curtains but he felt warm hands sneak around his waist, and a warm body against his back. Silver locks brushed his shoulder as he felt his husband’s face buried in his neck.

The smell of lemon-lavender swirled the air around him with a hint off toffee candy on his breath when he spoke.

“Mm, what are you thinking about?” His voice was lazy and soft, like it was rocking a baby to sleep. Yuuri turned his head a bit to kiss his forehead.

“Nothing.”

“Hmmm~?” Viktor sung as his finger went under his sweater to brush the skin on Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri reached up to grab the curtains to let them fall, causing the room the fall dark.

“Watch it, I don’t want to give our neighbors a view,” Yuuri laughed quietly, turning to face Viktor, putting his arms around him. He tipped his head back to press his lips on the man’s chin. Viktor hums happily, the loving vocals that only Yuuri could be blessed to hear. His hands link together to rest on his lower back, bringing them closer.

“I'm sure they’ve heard all the fun we’ve been having throughout this entire house.” Yuuri felt the blush creep up his neck to his face when he felt hands grope his ass. “Speaking of fun,” His joyful tone switched quickly to something heavy and sweet. Smooth like honey. “We haven’t christened the living room yet.”

He felt easy-going lips press under his adam's apple, his hands sliding further up, a slim finger brushing his spine. Yuuri almost fell for it, but he pulled away and kissed Viktor’s cheek before going to off to the couches to grab the remote. He turns the tv on to bring some type of light to the living room. The HDMI was hooked to the DVD, no sound yet in the room. Only the sound of the rain hitting the glass window, thunder rolling.

“Yuuri~” Viktor whines, crossing his arms like a child as he watched Yuuri sit on the plush white sectional with his knees up to his chest. The time on the corner of the TV read 6:54 pm. What was the point of having a 3 piece sectional with a chaise and an ottoman if Yuuri always sat with his knees to his chest? In that moment, Viktor corrected himself, as he could think of many reasons to have Yuuri on that chaise. Or bent over that ottoman.

“Come watch a movie with me,” Yuuri looks up to smile at the other, who still stood by the window. There was a small pause before Yuuri brought out the puppy-eyed pout that Makkachin trained him well on. “Vitya, please?”

The man in grey sweatpants and a black v-neck rolled his eyes. “You’re so unfair to me. That’s cheating!”

“We’ll finish the movie then I’ll let you have me anywhere in this living room?”

The russian popped his hip out to the side, propping his hand on It’s deep cleft. “Really?”

“Watch a movie first and find out.”

Yuuri can only smile when Viktor walks over to plop down on the couch next to him, taking the remote. “I get to pick the movie because you’re being mean to me.”

Yuuri placed a kiss on his lips for a quick second as he got up to retrieve a blanket from their room upstairs. When he came back, he could smell the butter popcorn being retrieved from microwave and heard it being poured in a bowl. The lights in the room were dimmed, extra pillows were pushed aside with only two remaining, one for each of them. Makkachin was fast asleep in her bed by the kitchen table. Viktor comes in with the popcorn in one hand, and two 16oz bottles of this weird Russian pear drink that Viktor had got him hooked on. He looks at him ever so sweetly.

“Don’t tell Yakov.”

Yuuri chuckles at his innocent voice, almost drowned out with the sound of rain.

He walked up to Viktor to grab one drink, and kissed that spot under Viktor’s ear in a teasing way, whispering that he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

The movie was foreign but Viktor was nice enough to put English subtitles on because it wasn’t translated in Japanese. Yuuri’s Russian was still rough, but he got the basics of it down.

Viktor laid across the couch with a pillow behind his head as Yuuri laid on top of him, almost slotted between his legs; his head resting on the older man’s chest, which wasn’t rock hard but had enough cushion for comfort. When arms hooked under Viktor’s arm and around his stomach, he cuddled more into the hold. The blanket draped over them, as the movie started to roll on the tv.

It was some strange love drama flick, and Yuuri didn’t mind. When it came to days like this, he believed that neither of them actually paid attention to what was on the screen, but more to the warmth of one another. The feeling of fingers playing with his hair that would tempt him to fall asleep.

It was comfortable, this life with Viktor was so comfortable despite the small fights they have with each other. He would even catch himself calling Viktor __anata__ ever since they had been legally married.

 _ _Anata__ was an endearment that older married couples used back in Japan. He has heard his mother call his dad this while growing up and till this very day. Thankfully, Viktor has never caught him saying it to him, he doesn’t need to know how sappy the older man makes him.

But this, this was causing his mind to wonder, his heart to swell.

Blunt nails gently scratching at his scalp, Viktor would feed him popcorn. Giggles would rumble in his chest when he would miss his mouth. The sound of a snort, yes, a snort laugh from Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, would fill the room at grossly sappy moments in the movie.

Viktor was pointing out parts that were lost in translation sometimes and Yuuri would listen.

All it took was one good inhale. Yuuri rubbed his face in the chest he laid on. His heartbeat randomly picked up and everything blurred together. He scoots up to place kisses on Viktor’s neck, his nose brushing against the nape of his neck.

He didn’t question it, just hums at the sensation, but his hum shifts to a gasp when he felt the strings of his sweatpants be pulled loose.

“Yuuri?”

He didn’t reply, instead, he props back to look at Viktor’s expression, looking for approval. Eyes locked as he loosened his pants enough slide his hand in to let one finger stroke his warm member through his boxers.

“I will say, I'm too tired for you to take me on every surface in the living room. But I could treat you? Is that okay?” The movie went on in the background, and the rain still hadn’t slowed.

Yuuri let two fingers walk delicately over his soft length, feeling it come to life under the pads of his fingers; he couldn’t help but smile at Viktor’s lust-entranced eyes.

“Y-yes! Yes, sure! Do you want me to turn the movie-“ He inhaled once he felt his cock being pulled out of the opening of his boxers. He pulls Yuuri into a lazy grasp. Yuuri pressed his lips to the elder’s collarbone, taking his cock in his hands fully, languidly stroking.

“This is fine.” Yuuri mutters against the fabric of the other man’s shirt, taking in his scent. Yuuri purrs and his grips tightens around Viktor’s cock. Knowing Viktor, he was probably holding back his moans; something he always did when they started off. He never like to let Yuuri know that he’s been swept off his feet and has already prepared to come in the first ten minutes.

Yuuri knows, but it’s not like he minds, as long as he takes care of Yuuri right after.

He pumped his hand up and down, sometimes getting caught on the waistband of Viktor’s black briefs and his sweatpants. Viktor gasped breathy moans as he felt Yuuri slide his hand up to rub his thumb on his head of his cock.

Yuuri sat up on his knees and pulled on his boxers and pants. “You’re wearing too much, __Anata_.” _ His voice was lost somewhere in the rain that continued to bounce off their living room window. They shifted around a bit and Yuuri placed the blanket on the sofa cushion.

“I'm not having my parents over to sit in the living room where your ass sweat will be.” Viktor smirked, standing in front of Yuuri who still sat on the couch.

“Oh, sweetie. Bleach could do but so much for those kitchen counters then.” Yuuri slaps the side of Viktor’s ass then snaps his fingers for him to sit back on the couch.

Viktor smirks and clicks his tongue, “Touché~”

“Lie down,” Yuuri ordered.

Viktor tilted his head, lost for a second.

“I thought-“

“And I will, lie down.”

He didn’t question it any further and did what he was told. His head rested on a navy blue pillow which was placed against the chaise. He hadn’t thought of doing this on the sectional.

Yuuri patted Viktor’s legs, motioning him to spread them apart so he could lie on top of him, hearing the creak of the couch a little. He rested his head in the middle of Viktor’s stomach.

He remembered looking up a couple of positions online, and most of them were extreme and had Yuuri flexing himself to see if it was even possible to physically plausible. He did bookmark them and eventually told Viktor that he wanted to try most of them.

But he was too tired today to do more than blow him, and he knows Viktor would never complain because he would tell Yuuri in three different languages how wonderful his mouth worked on him.

He kissed Viktor’s navel, fingers traveling down scape into a small patch of silver pubic hairs.  
“I haven't shaved in awhile. Sorry.”

Yuuri only slides down more to peck at the spot right above the patch. “Mm? Viktor Nikiforov forgot to keep up with his normal regimen?”

“That’s Katsuki-Nikiforov to you.”

Yuuri’s head pop up. “Oh?” He beams, eyebrow cocked. “ You’re married?”

“To some Japanese doof, yes.” Viktor hums happily.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the actual doof under him. He tried to pinch Viktor’s base between his thumb and forefinger, but there was a whole inch gap between his fingers. Yuuri could feel the saliva in his mouth building; he would be lying if he said he didn’t love how thick his husband was.

His cock was slightly above average in length; 6 inches, but had the girth to make up for everything.

Yuuri uses the flat of his tongue to make a trail of saliva from Viktor’s shaft all the way the tip; a delightfully obscene view that causes Viktor to throb against Yuuri’s mouth. When Yuuri reaches the tip, he swirls the tip of his tongue there for two seconds before pressing small kisses over the swollen head. Viktor exhaled, pleased at the sensation of the caring lips that lingered on his dick.

His breathing began to pick up when Yuuri started to put in work. His was head bobbing, humming around the girth of his cock in his mouth. Viktor relished the sight of Yuuri’s mouth, stretching to accommodate him, saliva pooling at the corners of his lips as he licked and sucked at length. Yuuri felt fingers twine in his black locks, softly tugging, then yanking. Yuuri smiled, mouth still full of his husband. Traveling down Viktor’s shaft, Yuuri’s mouth kissed at the base as his hands fondled the weighty balls. He flicked his tongue right over the vein that divided the sensitive sac, causing Viktor to shiver with delight.

The room flashed with different colors, different scenes from the movie still playing on the TV. Yuuri took Viktor’s hand off his head to reach over to grab the remote to turn the volume down to 5. The sound of the rain had become the main audio in the room. Viktor was catching his breath, his cheeks pink and eyes blown out.

“TV distracting you?” Viktor teased.

“No,” Yuuri cuddles up on his side get a hold of Viktor, having him whimper at the feisty grab. “I just want to hear you, is all.” Yuuri didn’t give him any time to prepare himself when he took all of Viktor in his mouth. He lets his throat relax to make more room and when he let the tip hit the back of his throat, Viktor lets out a shaky, loud moan.

Viktor’s knees hike up, one almost hitting him in the face. Yuuri slowly pulls up then pops him out of his mouth. He smiles at the man under him heaving. He gets off his side to place himself between Viktor’s legs. He grabs his thighs and put both over shoulders, bowing his head to take him in his mouth.

Yuuri knew what broke his husband, and deepthroating was one of them. After that day when Viktor found out he didn’t have a gag reflex, it was like Viktor’s long lost prayers had been found and answered. So he did what he knew would have Viktor seeing stars; taking his tip in the back of his throat over and over, pausing only for a moment to breath.

Yuuri’s fingers played with the silver hair on his crotch, twirling them with his fingers, sometimes taking deep inhales when his nose would press against his pelvic bone. Soft strands of hair tickled his nostrils when he took all of him down his throat.

“Yes, Yuuri, yes.” Viktor’s voice hiccups, shudders each time Yuuri would inhale his scent there. Yuuri would taste how excited Viktor was on his tongue.

Here was where Viktor would smell like raw sex. Yuuri couldn’t explain it nor tell Viktor he loves his pubs and about how he prefers it neatly trimmed and not shaved. The collected smell of musk and sweat along with his signature honeysuckle lavender scent that stuck to every inch of his skin mixed with the smell of Yuuri’s mouth on him drives Yuuri crazy.

Viktor’s fingers went back to pull at Yuuri’s hair, his head hanging back in a trance. “Jesus, Yuuri. Touch me more? Please?” The sounds of begging and pleading in wonton eroticism rolling off the Russian’s tongue was something that got Yuuri’s blood sweltering.

He pushed off his right thigh to the side to pull him closer, almost in his lap.

“You want more?” His voice heavy with dark lust, want. He pushed forward to steal a kiss, two then three, holding it until his breathing wavered.

“Yes,” Viktor whispered. His lips where swollen and wet from the stolen kisses Yuuri had robbed from him of. Yuuri’s index finger wiped the moisture off his lips, then he dipped it into Viktor’s hot, wet mouth.

Viktor was quick to swirl his tongue around it to wet it, tasting their kiss against Yuuri’s finger.

“Open,” Yuuri said, and the man opened wide enough so his lips didn't touch Yuuri’s soaked finger. Yuuri rubs at Viktor’s inner right thigh, his leg dangling off the couch. His hands were deft, reaching around to cup his ass, pulling one of his cheeks apart. He licked his lips and pressed his wet finger on the taint.

A broken exhale left Viktor’s lips, pushing his hips towards the touch. The tip of his index finger prods at the tight heat and before Yuuri could decide to push his finger more; a better idea popped in his head.

 

“When was the last time I ate you out, kotonok?”

Yuuri could almost hear Viktor’s heart accelerate as if it was his own heart beat. Viktor's body stiffens and a violent shudder causes the groan in his throat to vibrate. He could feel his body getting hotter from the offer his words held but mostly at Russian words leaving the Japanese's mouth.

Speaking Viktor's native tongue to him was something Viktor treasured. They would even have small conversations in the language for practice.. On simple days, Yuuri would say small things such as: I love you, have a nice day, thank you.

But in bed? It kills him because Yuuri calls him these pet names with Russian syllables he has never called him on a normal occasion.

 _Kotonok,_ kitten. It was so sweet but Yuuri says it with such tease to it, almost as if he was singing a tune. It was a pet name Viktor’s entire body gave in to.

Yuuri’s eyes took in the sight of his man’s body, every inch. He watched his expression when he circled his finger at his throbbing opening, his body screaming for something.

Yuuri didn't wait on his reply, already knowing the answer. It's been a solid month. Just how taking him in the back of Yuuri's throat over and over brought Victor to carnal ruin, licking and kissing his needy hole did also.

“I’ve cleaned myself,” Viktor blurts out when he felt Yuuri's thumb lightly stroke over his taint. Yuuri couldn’t help but shake his head with a chuckle.

“And to think you wanted me to be the one to bottom today.”

“Knowing us, we switch. And knowing you, I clean every day due to you giving me the element of surprise most times.”

“Did I use the element of surprise?” Yuuri asked, pushing his index finger in Viktor to the first knuckle. It caused Viktor to suck in a quick breath.

“You haven’t rimmed me in almost a month.”

Yuuri blushed, biting on his lower lip as he worked his second knuckle in with a wiggling motion. He moved himself to lie on his stomach, placed between Viktor’s legs. He picked up the leg that dangled off the couch to trail nibbles and kisses there.

Yuuri bites his inner thigh almost at the junction of his crotch and leg then sucks with his bite at the skin in his mouth.

“AAAah-Yuuri,” his names is called but accented heavily

He licked at the medium size hickey he has placed on his thigh to cool off his hot skin.

“Do you like getting ate out?” Yuuri pulls out his finger, using the same hand to thumb his cheek apart to rub the breached area. He looks up at Viktor between the pale legs. His eyes heavily hooded, his hair sticking up all over to place from just tossing his head around in lost pleasure. His cock leaked precum right below his bellybutton.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor looked him in his eyes, knowing Yuuri already knows the answer and just wants to keep teasing him.

He kissed at his left thigh before he placed a hickey a bit lower on his inner knee, his thumb still brushing his entrance. Viktor whines then inhales sharply when he felt pressure on his hole.

“Does my kotonok enjoy it when I eat his ass? Hm?”

“Please, your mouth, I want it.”

“How do we ask?”

Viktor’s moan is low, wanting. The words haven't even left his mouth yet and he’s turning red, panting, and if it’s even possible, he felt himself grow harder.

 _“Please eat your kitten out.”_ It was almost whispered.

“Anything for you, Kotonok.” He leans up and push his hair back in one swift move then takes his glasses off, setting them on the table with the remote. “You know what to do.”

Viktor huffed profanity in his native tongue before he was turned on his knees, his stomach pressed against the blanket Yuuri set under him before they started, and the side of his face resting against the navy blue pillow that his arms hugged around.

“Mm, such a good boy,” Yuuri spoke, it was as if his tiredness had triggered him to say such words. He was beyond tired but he wasn’t going to miss the chance to wreck his man with just the flick of his tongue. “Arch your back a little more for me?”

Viktor hugs the pillow more towards his face as he push his stomach more into the couch, his cock pressing, rubbing agasint the cotton blanket; his ass pushing more into the air.

Yuuri sighs with approval before he squeezed a yelp from Viktor by yanking Viktor’s hips more towards him. He takes a hold of Viktor’s ass, spreading his cheeks to see his little peach fuzz and pink rim. Yuuri did that over and over and over, kneading his firm yet soft ass. Viktor pushed back at the touch, signaling he wants more.

Yuuri was quick to draw his hand back and slap Viktor’s right cheek, forcing out an off guard groan from Viktor. He pushed back toward Yuuri against and it only triggered him to slap his ass in the same spot but harder. The sound bounced off the walls as if it was the thunder crackling outside.

Viktor was panting, trying to steal his hips to avoid another slap. As much as he loves it, he knows Yuuri would continue to do just this alone and not move on to what he really wanted. Yuuri pressed a soft kiss on the hand mark which started to fade in pink on Viktor’s skin there. The palm of his hands knead at Viktor’s ass while he littered kisses on his lower back before he presses his tongue at the cliff of Viktor’s ass, trailing it down slowly.

Viktor waited for him to press his hot mouth where he hadn't placed it for weeks, but he swerves him and takes one of his drawn up balls in his mouth for a short time. Yuuri then dragged the tip of his tongue up to his taint, firm and intentional.

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s whole body tighten, shaking with impatience. When Viktor feels his left cheek between Yuuri’s teeth, he snaps.

“Stop teasing me, Yura…” Viktor hissed, whipping his head around and almost giving himself whiplash just to look at his husband. He almost regrets it because nothing gets him more turned on than seeing Yuuri and his hair pushed back like that, to see the cotton candy blue sweater falling off his right shoulder. The teasing smirk playing on his lustful face, cheeks dusted in a slight blush.

“You’re no fun,” Yuuri muses. When he leaned down, his thumbs spread Viktor open. He wasted no more time, pressing the flat of his tongue right where Viktor has been wanting it.

Viktor’s moans are a work of art. His voice could get high and bubbly on a daily basis with Yuuri but when it comes to sex, they were raw, deep, rough around the edges. His moans were more so groans that he let out in the back of his throat. His words of approval were garbled with profound Russian, his hips canning backwards to have Yuuri’s face buried more. Alongside the sound of his breathing his hot breath on Viktor’s entrance, he could hear Viktor’s blunt nails rake against the pillow he held in his arms.

Yuuri went at it, pressing his tongue against his taint, then sliding up. He swirled his warm tongue in circles before dipping his tongue in the first ring of muscle. He pushed back to regain some air in his lungs, and then went back to work.

When his tongue pushes in through the second ring of muscle, Viktor growls, pushing his head in the pillow to muffle himself. Yuuri pulls out and use his palm of his hand to slap the side of his ass to gain his attention. His head snaps up at the stinging sensation.

“Uh uh, it’s raining, so I can barely hear you already. Plus I think it’s time for your turn for the neighbors to hear your voice.” Yuuri collected the spit in his mouth and spat right on Viktor’s hole and that alone made Viktor moan loudly, voice reverberating across the living room. Yuuri knows how much Viktor loves that, and started to kiss and suck at the swollen skin. Rimming him, humming as he sucked and licked, spitting again to feel the man under him shake violently before he’s using the flat of his tongue to clean up the mess he’s making.

“Mm, oh my Lord, why are y-you so good at this,” Viktor cries out.

Yuuri could feel his own spit on his chin as he pushed his face more into Viktor’s ass, eating him out like he was his mother’s cooking. He reached around to grab Viktor’s leaking member with his thumb and index finger at the base of his cock, and began to stroke him as he stiffened his tongue to thrust in and out of him. Yuuri moaned with it, dazed at the smell of Viktor, the smell of sex heightening and floating off his body. Viktor was gone, his mind teleported to ecstasy from the way Yuuri feasted on him. When it came to rimming, Viktor liked it messy.

He never said it out loud, but he loved the sounds of saliva sticking on the roof of Yuuri’s mouth each time he opens it to taste him more; the sound of his tongue lapping at Viktor’s entrance, and his quick exhales Yuuri would hotly let out when he ran out of breath, breathing in with his nose. The excessive amount of spit to make the move of Yuuri’s tongue glides smoother, some sliding down his thighs….it was all enough to make him want to blow in this very moment.

Viktor loved to hear and feel his husband eat him out like it was his one and only meal to keep him alive.

“Da! Da, Yura, da!” Viktor’s voice was gripped with pleasure, inhales sharp when Yuuri’s tongue dragged from his needy hole downwards to suck at his taint once again. Viktor tried and tried not to bury his head into the pillow or lose the strength in his legs to cause him to fall. Finding his bearings, he arched his back more as a deep, rumbled moan ripped through him.

Yuuri pumped him, thrusting his tongue in and out, letting it curve against his anal walls. He could feel Viktor throb in his hand and around his tongue. Yuuri took his free hand, and let his thumb circle right under his asshole near where his hungry tongue licked to get him there.

“Yes, Just like that. I-mmm, yeah~”

Yuui pumps his hand up slowly, tightening his grip around his cockhead, his tongue probing attentively around Viktor’s pulsing pink, wet opening. Everything was slow and sensual, and it was enough to finally make Viktor lose the strength in his legs. But it didn’t stop Yuuri from pushing his tongue in just in time with his hand stroking him down to the base.

He was fucking Viktor with his tongue as if he was fucking him slowly and passionately like other nights.

“Fuck, fuck, I’ve missed this.” Viktor gasped out loud, a second off when the room glows up from the flash of lightning.

Yuuri flicked his wrist faster and tapped Viktor’s left thigh. Without words, he knows to raise his hips back up for Yuuri.

Once he was on his knees again, Yuuri didn’t let a second go to waste as he jerked off Viktor faster, letting his tongue lap every inch of skin all the way to the cliff of Viktor’s beautiful, flushed pink ass. He licked a long strip, the tip of his tongue landing on his lower back, then traveled back down.

Viktor is panting hard, almost crying as his climax is almost at it’s peek.

“Yuuri, baby, I'm coming. I'm coming, god I'm coming!” Yuuri palms at his ass cheeks, to spread him more. Yuuri felt Viktor’s entire body flinch and his tight hole spasm on the tip of his tongue. Viktor, wrapped up in euphoria, released a moan that shook the both of them to their bones.

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s cum in his hand, trying to catch it, partially failing. Some dribbled on the blanket under them.

Victor was catching his breath, but attempted to talk.

“I..I know you said, no buttsweat on the couch...But, but what do we do if got a little cum on it?”

“I am too tired to care,” Yuuri stated as he wipes his hands off the blanket Viktor’s dead weight was now fully planking on. Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s lower back which was damp with sweat and places kisses from there to his shoulder. He pulled back because he could feel Viktor ready to steal a kiss.

“No sir, we don't do ass to mouth here.” Yuuri stated as he stood up from off the couch to fix himself. Viktor groans, even though they’ve done this multiple times, kissing after rimming was never a pass no matter how much Viktor wanted it. The cotton candy blue sweater hung off his right shoulder as he tried to adjust his erection that was pressing against his boxers so he could sit comfortably until it goes down. Viktor got up on his feet, wobbly. The blood flow had not yet evened out, and the power in his climax made him a bit weak.

Viktor left his black briefs off but put his sweatpants back on, focusing on tying the strings. “You sure you don't want me to take care of you? You took care of me so well. I feel like I owe you.”

Yuuri shook his head before heading to the bathroom to wash his face, brush and mouthwash. Viktor followed him, leaving the living room with the dim lights still on and movie still playing at a low volume. He waited for Yuuri to finish the cleaning his face and mouth because Viktor never feels fully completed until they kiss when they finish doing anything intimate with each other.

Once the second wash of mouthwash, Viktor is pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow and soft; drowsy and thankful.

“Thank you, _Anata_.” Viktor says in a mellow voice, running lazy fingers through his messy, pushed back hair, some strands poking up. Yuuri felt his typical blush paint his face at the words and Viktor only chuckles. “You react like that when I call you sweetheart but are so smooth when it comes to flicking your tongue on my asshole?”

Yuuri’s blush reddens. He attempts to pull away from Viktor’s teasing but Viktor just held him closer. Viktor sighed in satisfaction when Yuuri slung his arms around the taller male.

“When I stayed at Hasetsu, I’ve spent a lot of time around your parents. Your mother would call out to your dad, _Anata_. I’ve noticed it a lot, and once we got married, you started using the word too. So I knew it was something to do with being a couple. I couldn't really google it but I asked, Mari and she called you a dweeb and told me the true meaning of it.”

Yuuri smiled at the fact Mari was the one who gave him an actual definition and not a false one to tease and mess with her little brother, like an older sister would do.

“You must really love me,” Viktor teased again, snaking his hands down to grab Yuuri’s ass.

“Well I did marry you. Now stop it, we have to clean the living room. God forbid if we can't get the cum stain out and have to throw out the entire set.”

“Ha, and they call me the dramatic one.” Viktor laughs when Yuuri flicked the back of Viktor’s neck to get him moving to the living room. “Don't worry, our next location is the bathroom. It would be an easy clean up!”

“You say this now,” Yuuri rolled his eyes as he went to get a hot towel to dab the stain as Viktor put the blanket in the hamper.

The rain continued to fall as heavy as it did hours ago, the thunder still rolling. The rain and thunder had special meaning to them both, a reminder of how powerful and sensual their love was for each other. God, Yuuri loved the rain in St. Petersburg.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the living room I was trying to describe they have. Still new here, I dont know how to properly link things. Forgive me. 
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ee/be/f6/eebef693e9c97721e9b5ea39a76789f0--modern-living-room-designs-living-room-layouts.jpg
> 
> I start college back up in a month, but I might be starting a chapter by chapter Omegaverse fan fiction with Alpha!Yuuri and Omega!Viktor with a ton of angst and feelings because I aint shit...What do you guys think? 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
